Aviones Plateados
by Ayanami Rei
Summary: Un día de esos, casi como por casualidad, Kyoya descubrió que el bronco no era más que un retorcido, mentiroso, cabrón, hijo de puta y que disfrutaba jodiéndole la existencia. D18. Death!Fic


**No sé si es porque mi vida anda patas arriba, pero nada de lo que escribo termina de convencerme. Bueno, eso. Death fic, medio cutre, mención a Haru, porque me gusta Haru y drama, al parecer. Si les parece que el estilo de narrar cambia de cuando en cuando, es a propósito. Aunque lo más seguro es que no se nota XD. Mas que un fic, esto es una recopilación de recuerdos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aviones Plateados<strong>

Cuando Kyoya piensa en eso, en su vida, se da cuenta que todo lo hizo Dino. Fue él, sólo él y nadie más que él. Le forzó a plantearse cosas que no le importaban antes, le hizo ver, sentir cosas que nadie más había logrado hacerle sentir. Él y nadie más que él.

Un día de esos, casi como por casualidad, Kyoya descubrió que el bronco no era más que un retorcido, mentiroso, cabrón, hijo de puta y que disfrutaba jodiéndole la existencia.

...

Lo encontró sentado en una esquina de la mansión, de una familia que no recordaba el nombre. Se preocupó un poco al notar restos de sangre manchando de un color entre rojizo y marrón las raíces rubias de su cabello. Pero luego, notó que sacudía la cabeza, alzaba la mano tatuada que sostenía un revólver y se acariciaba la sien con ella. Lo hacía todo con un aire distraído, como si no hubiera más de una docena de muertos rodeándolo. Cuando sintió los pasos de Kyoya, alzó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa desolada.

-No se suponía que vieras esto.

Kyoya miró alrededor. No se suponía que estuviera ahí, pero podía ser muy persuasivo si se lo proponía y todos sabían lo peligroso que era enojado. Consiguió saber en dónde estaba el bronco después de hacerle un par de preguntas a uno de sus hombres. No le extrañaba. Sabía de qué se trataba el mundo en que ambos estaban metidos.

-Ya. Me lo suponía- murmuró, antes de tirar de su mano, obligarlo a ponerse en pie y seguir mirando. Su mente trabaja y hace ecuaciones. Muertos más sangre más Dino igual a Dino los mató. Y eso le causa un cosquilleo en el estómago. Dino parece que se va a reír. Pero sólo sacude la cabeza y niega. Para ese momento, Kyoya puede oler el olor cobrizo de la sangre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Kyoya contestó con otra pregunta.

-¿Sawada lo sabe?

Dino niega. No se le borra la sonrisa tan desolada, pero tan cruel. A Kyoya eso le estremece (siempre ha pensando que tiene mal puesto el apodo. Porque los caballos, salvajes o no, no son carnívoros. Y Cavallone lo es. Cuando sonríe así lo es.)

-Sólo tú sabes- dice. La voz parece que se le desliza. Desde la boca hasta la piel de Kyoya. Y en un segundo Hibari está de cara contra la pared y mira como la mano tatuada, manchada de sangre seca, le palpa sobre los pantalones del traje y siente la respiración, entrecortada y caliente, del bronco cuando habla, sobre su oreja.

-Sólo tú. De ellos, sólo tú sabes que soy un hijo de puta- le murmura y le masturba por igual. Kyoya gime (hace tiempo que dejó de intentar no hacer ruido. Hace tiempo, también, descubrió que no podía contra él).

...

Es una cosa rara. No la mira mal. No intenta hacer que se marche.

De los Vongola, es Miura Haru quien llega a verlo. Kyoya ha pasado dos semanas viajando, recolectando información, siguiendo las huellas de los malditos que… (_Alarma. Espera. No lo digas. Aún no_) y los Vongola se preocupan. Pero Kyoya esperaba a Tsuna, si tenía que ser sincero. No a la muchacha que parece temblar en su sitio.

-Hahi- el sonido que se le escapa por una vez no es animado. Es más bien triste, desconsolado- Hibari-san- ella evita mirarlo. Mira al piso, a las paredes y Kyoya quiere que se vaya- No sabía que había regresado, yo…- se interrumpe y le tiende un obento.

A Kyoya le hace gracia. Sabe que esa mujer es capaz de haber venido todos los días, con la excusa de traer comida, para verificar si regresaba. Y no es porque sea él, es que es ella. La mujer que vela en la cama de hospital de Sawada cuando se hiere, que años atrás le curaba las heridas de Gokudera aunque éste renegara y mantenía conversaciones estúpidas con Yamomoto cuando él regresaba de una misión, hasta que éste volvía a sonreír. Hibari piensa en eso porque no quiere pensar en el recuerdo que le late debajo de los ojos y le obliga a mantenerlos abiertos, porque si parpadea, sabe que lo verá. A Cavallone. Y un obento.

...

Empezó con un _nunca comes conmigo, Kyoya_. Él masculló un _no me gustan los lugares con mucha gente _y a la semana, Dino se apareció en la Sala de Recepciones, con un obento. _Podemos comer aquí._ Aceptó para no tener que ver la cara de cordero degollado de Cavallone. Así que comieron. Hablaron poco. Pero Dino regresó la semana siguiente y traía un obento y se les volvió una costumbre.

Eran esos tiempos cuando Kyoya pensaba que sólo era un idiota. Cuando los recuerda, piensa que, de cierta forma, se divertían.

Él era un adolescente. Uno loco y con ganas de golpear a medio mundo, pero un adolescente al fin (Cavallone insistía en que no, que era un niño. Un mocoso, eso era). Si le preguntan, Kyoya no recuerda mucho de su infancia. Recuerda las cosas si hay algo destacable en ellas. Si lo piensa (y no lo hace), su adolescencia empezó cuando el bebé y los tres herbívoros se aparecieron en la Sala de Recepciones y despuntó y se desarrolló desde que el bronco entró a esa misma sala. Pero se divertían. Luchaban, comían, Cavallone lo arrastraba a ferias con la excusa de visitar Japón (_para conocer un lugar, nada mejor que un lugareño_, decía y le esperaba en la puerta de su casa y no se movía hasta que Kyoya accedía salir).

Así que, paseaban y conversaban y luchaban y Kyoya pensaba en él como un tonto sin remedio y no se preocupaba de nada más. A veces, le parecía que Dino tampoco. Podían vivir así, con uno ignorando el resto de la vida del otro, pero la mafia se les inmiscuía cada vez más en la vida. Kyoya terminó preguntándole que hacía _de verdad_ (no esos cuentos infantiles que le contaba a Sawada) en Italia. Y Dino terminó contándole. (A grandes rasgos, porque _eso le espera a Tsuna y tú debes ayudarle, es bueno que al menos alguien sepa_)

Así que, conversaban y luchaban y él tenía que enfrentarse a rasgos de Cavallone que no conocía y que le molestaban. Pero se terminó acostumbrando. De alguna forma, se terminó acostumbrando. (_Los animales son seres de conductas rutinarias_, le había dicho una vez, _por eso, sigues conmigo y sigues aquí. No puedes vencer a la costumbre, Kyoya. Porque te has acostumbrado a vivir así. Conmigo_)

...

Cuando Haru se va, él se prepara para irse, también. Lo había conseguido, dos semanas después y no quería perder más tiempo, pero algo lo distrae. El látigo. Tirado por allí, en su casa, como un despojo. Y piensa en llevárselo. En usarlo como arma, hasta dejarlo manchado de sangre, teñido de rojo, para que ellos sientan la venganza del bronco porque… (_Alarmas. De nuevo. No lo digas._)

Pero sonríe y lo deja allí. No hay ninguna necesidad de llevar el látigo. Él ya lo tiene.

...

Tal vez ese fue el momento definitivo. El instante "no hay marcha atrás", el punto de quiebre que marcó el resto de su vida. El de darse cuenta que Dino era más que un objetivo, alguien a quien derrotar. Ese tipo (¿Talbot?) dijo que el Gear se adaptaría a ellos. Y cuando Kyoya vio su arma, ese día, no lo pensó mucho porque no se le daba bien pensar, comerse la cabeza con explicaciones retorcidas. Pero lo sintió. Y lo desplazó porque no quería saber que era, que podía significar.

Su gear, que eran las cosas que conformaban su vida. El Comité Disciplinario. La tonfas. Y (escondido a simple vista) el látigo.

Años más tarde, ante sí mismo, Kyoya admitió que el gear no se había adaptado completamente a él. Una parte también se había adaptado a Dino.

...

No recuerda como se sintió cuando se lo dijeron. Si recuerda algo es la expresión llorosa de Sasagawa Kyoko, que estaba allí de casualidad y que no pudo evitar escucharlo. Recuerda que tuvo quedarse con los Vongola un rato, escuchando sus deliberaciones y que no había dicho nada, ni una sola palabra, hasta que Romario dijo el nombre y su mente se movió. Como si giraran algo dentro.

-Repítelo- cuando Romario repitió el nombre, Kyoya notó el temblor que recorría el cuerpo del hombre y abandonó la sala. No había regresado y ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía si regresaría. Tal vez no. Hay cosas que estas dos semanas parecen extrañas. Hay voces que no deja de escuchar entre las paredes. Y está la cosa que le oprime los pulmones y a que a veces parece que le va a aplastar.

Cuando sale, por la puerta secreta que da al bosque de Namimori se permite mirar hacia atrás, a las luces titilantes y lejanas de la ciudad, sólo un momento antes de escuchar la voz perdida en sus pensamientos.

...

-Parecen estrellas si miras desde aquí- susurró Cavallone. Su voz se perdía y se confundía con el ruido de las cigarras y del viento entre los árboles. A su lado, Kyoya se acomodó en el piso y cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Parecían estrellas. Pequeñas estrellas lejanas.

...

Lleva un rato luchando. Personas. Personas tan débiles que le decepcionan, que le molestan. Es la primera vez que no está pensando en la lucha mientras pelea. No, piensa en otra cosa. En algo que ve cuando la camisa se le suelta de los pantalones. Alcanza a ver el borde. La cicatriz. Y extraña. El hormigueo caliente y doloroso en su piel.

...

Dino se la había hecho hace unos cinco años. Tenía veintidós y no recuerda el día exacto, pero recuerda que Cavallone se pasó la semana hablando de un libro americano. Kyoya lo había ignorado y Dino sólo negaba con la cabeza, repitiendo no tienes gustos literarios, cada vez que Kyoya lo ignoraba.

-El beso- dijo una noche, aprisionándolo entre su cuerpo y la cama- El beso de Durden, Kyoya.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es porque no me has escuchado. Pero pienso que sería bueno hacerlo, Kyoya.

Kyoya no sabía de qué hablaba. No le prestó atención porque empezó a besarlo y Kyoya no quería saber nada de nada que no fueran los besos, las manos, el calor y la lengua del bronco en su piel.

Le besó por encima del hueso de la cadera, del lado izquierdo. Un beso húmedo y luego se apartó y murmuró aguanta y le echó algo encima.

Ardía. Y no figurativamente. Literalmente, ardía. Allí donde le había besado se le quemaba la piel. Literalmente. Kyoya tuvo que cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes para soportar el dolor, apretar las sábanas entre sus dedos, mientras Dino le miraba, impasible.

-¿Qué haces?- se forzó a preguntar.

-Te marcó- contestó, como si nada- Porque, Kyoya, tienes muchas cicatrices, pero no recuerdo si yo te hice una. Y es raro.

Su lógica es la que es rara, pero Kyoya lo entiende. Perfectamente. Dino también tiene muchas cicatrices. Lo nota cada vez que pasa las manos por su espalda y descubre nuevas superficies rugosas en su piel. Tiene una muy mala en el hombro derecho. Pero Kyoya no recordaba que él le hubiera hecho una. Lo más probable es que no. Y es raro. Abre los ojos y se mira. La piel chamuscada, la cicatriz con la forma de los labios de Dino. Un beso. Eso era. Un beso del bronco sobre su piel.

-Estás loco- espetó. A Dino no le molestó. Susurró _por ti_, antes de atraerlo y besarlo.

-No, desde antes- murmuró Kyoya.

-Márcame.

Lo que pasa es que ambos están locos. Lo saben y no lo cuestionan. Kyoya le esposa el antebrazo izquierdo, en donde no tiene el tatuaje y los picos de la esposa se le clavan a Dino en la piel. Sangra. Y el olor de su sangre lo enferma, hace que se le retuerza el estómago. Es Dino quien se cauteriza la herida. Se pone sobre la piel un cuchillo ardiendo y se muerde los labios para soportar el dolor.

Y esa noche, Dino le ató las muñecas a la cama con el látigo y Kyoya comprobó, una vez más, lo que ya sabía (_no puedo contra él, no puedo contra él, no puedo contra él, no puedo contra él_).

Y a pesar de eso, lo que más recuerda de esa noche, más que las cicatrices, es la mano del bronco en su cabeza, acariciándole como si fuera un niño cuando él se lanzó a lamer la sangre que le resbalaba por el brazo. Recuerda la sonrisa suave en su rostro, mientras sus dedos se le enredaban en el pelo y acariciaban su nuca.

...

No pasa mucho tiempo. La base en cuestión estaba desprotegida y hay pocas personas que pueden oponerse a él, mucho menos cuando está molesto. Sólo quedan tres y Kyoya escucha sus voces algo lejanas, los mira y los ve rojizos por la sangre que le cae en los ojos. Se ha olvidado de cuidarse, de evitar ataques. Si se esfuerza, puede escuchar las paredes derrumbándose por acción del erizo que no deja de crecer y propagarse. Tiene las tonfas en la mano y no necesita nada más. Está cerca de terminar.

Pero oye voces. Voces que no deberían estar ahí, mezcladas con los gritos de pánico de los tres sobrevivientes. Les entiende a medias. Hablan de él, de Vongola y sonríe. Sonríe porque a ellos les sorprende que un solo hombre haya podido acabar con su base. Sonríe porque hay una voz en su mente que desliza palabras a sus oídos. No dulces, ni suaves. Palabras dichas por una voz cansada y cínica, al mismo tiempo, una de esas veces que hacían trabajos para Sawada juntos.

...

-Basta- la voz le suena ronca por el esfuerzo y Kyoya tiene que desactivar el gear para no darle de lleno en el estómago. Era un día de esos en que podía descontrolarse y rendirse al instinto básico que lo llevaba a buscar pelea, a forzar sus límites- Te has pasado, Kyoya.

Se sostiene el hombro derecho y Kyoya se fija en la sangre que mancha la camiseta, a la altura del estómago.

-¿Has estado a punto de morir, bronco?

Dino sacude la cabeza. La pregunta no es por preocupación y él lo sabe.

-Un poco, fíjate- Kyoya le coge de la camiseta y tira de él. Dino tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para que el dolor no se le note en el rostro. Kyoya luce igual o más herido que él- Y parece que tú también.

-No. No pienso morir antes que tú.

-Lo sé, vas a matarme- Kyoya lo mira y el azul de sus ojos relampaguea- Estoy esperando por eso, Kyoya.

-Entonces, júralo. No dejarás que nadie más te mate.

Lo siguiente que siente es la boca de Cavallone en la suya, la lengua que busca abrir sus labios y la respiración agitada que hace el aire parezca rancio de repente.

-Te lo juro- le susurra, antes de tomarle por el cabello y besarle de nuevo. Están en medio de una batalla, se dice Kyoya. Están rodeados de camaradas y enemigos. Pero le devuelve el beso y lo aprieta contra su cuerpo. Cuando se sueltan, Cavallone sonríe y mira alrededor.

-Como estaba diciendo, te has pasado, Kyoya, ¿tenías que cargarte a tantos? A veces, eres como un demonio, ¿sabes?

...

Es una cosa tonta, esa costumbre humana de recordar el pasado a sabiendas que no volverá. Eso pensaba Kyoya. Nunca le había importado, cosas tales como el pasado.

Cavallone, en cambio, opinaba diferente.

...

-La vida está hecha de recuerdos- le había dicho una vez.

Había veces en que Cavallone se ponía nostálgico. Lo arrastraba por las calles de Viena y él caminaba detrás, en silencio observando el humo que el bronco dejaba escapar de su boca, observando cómo se diluía en el aire y preguntándose por qué. Por qué recorrían la ciudad de madrugada y por qué Cavallone dejaba de hablar para sumirse en un silencio que a él se le hacía extraño.

-¿Querías a tus padres, Kyoya?- había preguntado otra vez, esta vez en el jardín de la mansión, envueltos en el frío nocturno y en el silencio. Kyoya no respondió. No pensaba en el pasado. En cambio, hizo otra pregunta.

-¿Y tú?

Pasó entonces una de esas cosas que a Kyoya le escarapelaban el cuerpo, que le hacían tener escalofríos. Dino, con el cigarro entre los dedos y mirando el negro espacio del cielo, había sido sincero. Y le había contado. Sobre su padre y su decepción al darse cuenta que su hijo más que un inútil, era un cobarde, sobre su madre y las nanas que le cantaba antes de irse a dormir. De la muerte de ambos. De lo helada y vacía que era la mansión ahora, sin ellos y de las veces que deseaba regresar el tiempo para ser algo más que la decepción de papá y el niño mimado de mamá.

-¿Sabes que son, Kyoya, la tristeza y la felicidad?

Y Kyoya, sinceramente, había respondido que no. Y Dino, sonriendo complaciente, le había explicado.

-Son lo mismo, ambas, tanto la tristeza como la felicidad. Están hechas de las mismas cosas. Y muchas veces, sólo te das cuenta que tenías una cuando empiezas a sentir la otra.

En ese momento, Kyoya no había entendido. Se había limitado a espetarle ven aquí y el bronco, obediente, se había deslizado hasta él y se había acomodado entre sus piernas, apoyando la cabeza en su regazo. Kyoya deslizó una mano por su cuello y había mirado al cielo. Sin una sola estrella y con la luna oculta entre las nubes. Le hizo una pregunta de esas raras en él.

-¿Ahora eres feliz?

Dino se había removido levemente, atrapó su mano entre los dedos, cálidos por virtud del cigarrillo y había contestado.

-Sí.

...

Ahora, entiende. Que la tristeza y la felicidad están hechas de las mismas cosas. O más que eso, son las mismas cosas, sólo que en diferente tiempo. Lo entendía porque ahora, mirando hacia atrás, piensa que había sido feliz. (Esos días, del adolescente loco y el maestro idiota. Esos días de amantes a medias, los días de charlas vacías y bromas jugadas a su costa, los días en que amanecían enredados en la misma cama). Los días de antes, los que ahora dolían.

-Me mentiste- le habla al aire. No sabe qué ha pasado, o por lo menos, no le importa. Escucha ruidos de explosiones a lo lejos. Y se enfurece- Me mentiste.

Quiere gritarlo, pero apenas tiene fuerzas para sostenerse de pie. Quiere golpearlo, pero ya no tiene nada que golpear, que destruir para olvidarse. Olvidarse de todo. Olvidarse de las cosas que le inundan la mente, de su voz que escucha mezclada en el aire.

...

-¡Mira, Kyoya, un avión!- Kyoya abrió un ojo, tapándose el sol con una mano y miró el avión alejarse. Se incorporó a medias, fastidiado y se quedó viendo a Dino, que había unido los dedos índice y corazón de sus manos y miraba a través de ellos.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Nunca has escuchado eso que dicen? Si atrapas cien aviones, se te cumplirá un deseo.

-No puedo creer que creas en eso- dijo Kyoya, pero permaneció sentado, mirando al cielo. El zumbido le indicó que otro avión pasaba y escuchó la voz de niño desilusionado de Dino a su lado.

-Se me escapó- no tuvo que verlo para imaginarse el puchero que hacía y cuando Dino regresó a verlo, los dedos índice y corazón de Kyoya juntos, Hibari no necesitó verlo para saber que sonreía.

-Lo atrapé para ti.

Después de un rato, se atrevió a preguntar, a costa de lucir interesado por los deseos del bronco. Y no es que estuviera interesado. Sólo le daba curiosidad.

-¿Y qué es lo que deseas?

Dino abandonó la voz de niño de hace unos minutos y se giró, para observar de frente los ojos de Kyoya y esbozó una sonrisa y a Kyoya le pareció que los ojos se le oscurecían antes de hablar.

-¿Tienes que preguntar?

...

Siente sangre bajándole por el hombro, haciendo que la tela de la camisa se le pegue a la piel. Se tiene que sostener de la pared y avanzar así y deja salir lo que lleva conteniendo. Los recuerdos. Hace tres semanas, Kusakabe entró a la base e informó que habían atacado a la familia Cavallone. Un problema de familia, que no implicaba a la Alianza, razón por la cual, Vongola no se había enterado. Dijo que buscaban sobrevivientes. Y dos días después, Sawada le comunicó que habían encontrado el cuerpo de Cavallone. No recuerda si sintió algo. Sólo que todo parecía gris, desde ese momento y que su mente se movió cuando Romario dijo el nombre. Un solo nombre, de una persona que podría saber que había pasado. Kyoya no quería saber que había pasado. Quería saber quien lo había hecho. Le llevo cuatro días y mover influencias, cobrar favores, encontrar al hombre. Uno pequeño, esmirriado, enfundando en un abrigo que le daba a las rodillas. Del, o algo así se llamaba. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, Kyoya podría haber tenido curiosidad por saber en qué enredo estaba metido el bronco ahora, que había pasado exactamente, pero sólo quería nombres y culpables. Recuerda que golpeó al hombre, después de sacarle la información, aunque no recuerda que le dijo.

Fue juntando un cabo tras otro hasta enterarse a grandes rasgos de la historia. Cavallone interfería con el comercio de drogas, se apoderaba de las importaciones y gracias a sus conexiones con Vongola, controlaba el tráfico entre Italia y Japón. O algo así. Una de las familias rivales decidió que debían destruirlos. Y lo hicieron.

...

Se ha quedado en el piso, con la espalda recostada en una pared sucia, mirando el cielo, lleno de estrellas. Parece eterno. Eterno e indestructible. Pero las personas no lo son. Ellos se hacen llamar cielo, nube, pero no lo son. Porque Cavallone no era eterno, ni indestructible y él no era libre. No lo había sido nunca, lo que pasa es que nunca llegó a ver los límites de su prisión. Lo que pasa es que jamás fue consciente que ese espacio que él llamaba libertad, no era otro que el que Dino le daba. Y no sabe. Por primera vez, no sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer.

-Me mentiste- es lo que dice, al cielo, al cielo negro, que sólo brilla porque tiene estrellas ahí- Me lo prometiste.

Porque hasta el final, incluso muerto, se las arreglaba para molestarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>El beso de Durden: Del Club de la Pelea, tengo una fijación seria con ese libro. En el libro, Tyler le hace una cicatriz de un beso a Jack en la palma de la mano usando hipoclorito (o lejía). Como sea, no lo he probado a ver su funciona.<strong>

**Y Aviones Plateados, del Último de la Calle.**


End file.
